Child of Sin
by Misunderstood.Devil
Summary: Missions that changed everyone's lives. For the better AND for the worse. "I killed him" she cried, "You weren't yourself" he said. "I killed innocent people!" she shouts. "You are young, you dont know how to control" he said "K-kill me, Please, I beg you" she cried.He went closer to the crying child and said "If you want to atone for your sins, then don't die ,Live with the sin
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi, Iruka, Itachi – 20 years old

Tsunade- 28 years old

Naruto,Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru- 13 years old

Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Ino -12 years old

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: UNSHED TEARS**

Normal P.O.V

"Morning everyone!" greeted Tenten.

Everyone greeted each other, and went to their seats getting ready for class. Sasuke noticed that class

was about to start and sakura was no where to be seen.

"Dobe"

Naruto looked at Sasuke angry and said "Teme!"

"Dobe"

"Teme! Stop calling me Dobe!"

"Sakura"

"Huh? I'm not sakura"

"Dobe"

"What did you call me Teme!?"

Naruto then noticed that sakura was indeed not in the room.

"Where is Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked

The others took notice of it, and started looking around.

"Well, It's not like it's the first time Forehead was late" said Ino

"Troublesome woman" grumbled Shikamaru

Ino glared at Shikamaru and screamed at his ears

Shikamaru stood erect, that caused everyone to laugh.

Then the door slid open, Sakura went inside the room.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" shouted Naruto

Sasuke breathed out air he didn't know he was holding.

Sakura faced them and smiled "Morning everyone!"

"M-morning s-sakura chan" greeted Hinata

"Why were you almost late, Forehead?" asked Ino

Sakura tensed, but no one noticed but Shikamaru and Sasuke.

"Well, Ino-pig" Sakura started.

Sakura was interrupted by the school's speakers.

"_Good morning students,Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Nara _

_Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, and Nogi Tenten. The students I have just called please_

_report to the Hokage's office, I repeat, the students I have just called, please report to the Hokage's_

_office, this instance, That is all"_

Everyone looked at each other and started leaving the room.

**AN HOUR AGO**

Tsunade's P.O.V

'Knock knock'

"Come in" I said.

I looked up to see Mrs. and Mr. Yamanaka, Mrs. and Mr. Hyuuga, Mrs. and Mr. Nara.

"What can I do for you guys?"

"We need to talk" said Mr. Yamanaka

I sensed the tension in the air, I nodded at Shizune.

She understood and stepped in the room, and locked the door, and placed a seal to make sure no one

heard their conversation.

"Proceed" I said.

Mrs. Nara stepped in and gave Tsunade a scroll.

I took the scroll and read it,

I stood up and shouted "What is the meaning of this!? is this some kind of joke!?"

Mr. Hyuuga said "It is not a joke"

Tsunade shouted and said "Are you telling me that Itachi was never a criminal!?"

Mr. Nara nodded and said "That is correct, The elders gave Itachi a mission"

I looked at them skeptically and said "What mission would that be?"

"To find any possible way to retrieve Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha's Parents"

"We need to Inform the Hokage then" I said.

They nodded and soon we left to go to the Hokage's tower.

**Normal P.O.V**

They explained themselves and told the Hokage about the situation.

"Why is it being brought up only now?" asked the Hokage.

"A couple of days ago, We have received a letter from Uchiha, Itachi" said Mrs. Yamanaka

"He has informed us that he has found them, and is waiting for the approval" said Mr. Hyuuga

"How is it even possible?" asked the Hokage.

"What is?" asked Mr. Nara

"The parents being alive" said The Hokage

"The Nine tails did not kill the parents, It seems that someone saved them, However they were

Transported, it seems to us that, whoever helped them was not from Konoha, because of its bloodline.

Same goes with The Uchiha's, however. It was placed top secret, that Sasuke was not the only one

found there, The parents were also transported" said Mrs. Nara

"Was there anyone near in each places?" asked the hokage.

"When we searched the place thoroughly, We did not see anyone near the nine tails, however we found

someone near the home of the Uchiha's" said Mr. Hyuuga.

"And who would that be?" asked The Hokage

"A child, Sakura Haruno. However we tried to talk to her, but she said she only heard screaming and

saw a fire, and nothing else" answered Mrs. Yamanaka

The Hokage thought for awhile and said "Alright, bring in all of them, we will let the two decide"

Iruka went and contacted the school.

**PRESENT TIME**

"HEY Old man!, why did you call us for?" shouted Naruto

"Only Naruto can insult the Hokage while not getting killed" mumbled Tenten.

The others bowed their respects.

"What can we do for you, Hokage-sama?" asked Neji.

Then that is when the Children noticed the adults.

"Mom? Dad?, What are you guys doing here?" asked Ino

"We need to talk to all of you, Especially Sasuke and Naruto" answered Mr. Yamanaka

They explained the situation and the decision that needs to be approved.

"I want to come!" shouted Naruto

"Dobe is right" said Sasuke

"I want to join!" said Ino

"Me too!" said Tenten.

The Hokage thought hard and then spoke "Tsunade, I want you to send a letter to Uchiha, Itachi, to

meet with this group towards getting the Uchiha's and the Uzumaki's. Everyone is to go, except for

Tsunade, who needs to take care of the School, and Sakura who has a mission to go to"

"aw man! Why can't sakura-chan come!?" whined Naruto

"It's alright, the lesser the people the faster you guys get to them, Naruto" said Sakura

"Alright, your team leader is Mr. Hyuuga, This will be a hard mission, Kakashi will also

join the team, The adults are to teach the children while they are not in school, understood?"

"Hai" they said

"You leave tomorrow morning, Now everyone disperse, Sakura Haruno, you stay. We will discuss the

mission with you and your group" said the Hokage.

While heading out, Tsunade noticed Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya, what are you doing here?" asked Tsunade

"The Hokage asked me to come for a mission" Jiraiya answered and went inside the room.

Sasuke glanced back and saw sakura clenching her hands. And soon the Door was closed.

**Normal P.O.V**

"So, Idiot, and Sasuke-kun, how does it feel that your parents are alive?" asked Ino

"Happy of course, finally I get a Dad and a Mom!" Naruto shouted gleefully.

"Hn" said Sasuke.

**AT NIGHT**

Sasuke couldn't sleep, he was too caught up at the idea his parents were alive and that his older brother

was not a criminal, then he stopped in his tracks when he sensed a familiar chakra.

He followed the Chakra, to find sakura in the entrance of the village.

"What are you doing?" asked Sasuke

Sakura turned around surprise and said "Oh! Sasuke-kun it's you"

"What are you doing?" Asked Sasuke

"I was just wondering that you guys are going to leave this village, and know that I wont be there to

see you guys for days, weeks, months or even years!" exclaimed Sakura sadly.

"hn" said Sasuke

"I'm gonna miss you guys" said Sakura.

Sasuke started to remove his Uchiha symbol necklace and gave it to sakura.

Sakura looked at Sasuke confused.

"Remembrance" said Sasuke.

Sakura grinned at Sasuke and Said "Arigato Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura then started to remove her Haruno symbol necklace and gave it to Sasuke.

"Here you go sasuke, that way, you also have a remembrance of me" smiled Sakura

"hn" said Sasuke as he wore it.

"Sasuke-kun?" asked sakura

Both kids were now seating down in the bench near the entrance.

"hn?" asked Sasuke

"I'm sorry" said Sakura.

"For what?" asked Sasuke

Sakura said " for always being a burden to you guys, and always being annoying, I'll do my best to become strong

too"

"Your not a burden" sasuke said

"I'm really going to miss you times like this sasuke, where all we do is sit and talk" said Sakura

"hn" said Sasuke

"Well I gotta go, bye sasuke" said Sakura

Sasuke kissed sakura in the lips and said "When I come back, I'll introduce you to my parents"

"Maybe then we'll tell everyone about us?" asked Sakura

"Hn" smirked Sasuke

And with that she headed back home, and so sasuke did the same.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Is everyone ready?" asked Mr. Hyuuga.

"Hai" they said.

"Bye guys, Come back strong alright?" Said Sakura.

"I will sakura-chan!"Naruto said Happily.

Everyone hugged sakura and left to do the journey...

Sakura smiled sadly and said "Please come back strong"

**THREE YEARS AFTER**

"Hey guys!" shouted Tenten

"What is it?" asked Ino

"We received a letter from konoha" said Mr. Nara

"What does it say?" asked Mrs. Yamanaka

"It seems that Orochimaru has invaded konoha, The third Hokage has fallen" informed Mr. Hyuuga

"What!?" shouted Naruto.

Naruto got hit in the head by Sasuke, "What did you do that for, Teme!?"

"Dobe"

"Teme!"

"Dobe"

"Both of you stop it" said kakashi.

"Who will be the new ruler of Konoha?" asked Mrs. Nara

"Tsunade will become the new Hokage" said Mr. Nara

"Was Sakura h-hurt?" asked Hinata

"No, it seems that sakura wasn't in Konoha when it happened" said Mr. Hyuuga.

**SEVEN YEARS AFTER**

Naruto breathed in and shouted "KONOHA! THE FUTURE HOKAGE IS NOW BACK!"

"Shut up Dobe" said Sasuke

"Teme!" said Naruto

"you guys never change!" shouted Ino

"Troublesome"mumbled shikamaru

"So this was the Konoha you guys kept talking about" said juugo

The adults laughed, It was great to be back.

"Welcome back, Everyone" greeted Tsunade

"Glad to be back" grinned Uzumaki Kushina

Tsunade faced Minato and said "Minato, I will now go back to my position in the school as Principal,

Will you take your old position as hokage?"

Minato smiled and said "Gladly"

Naruto kept looking everywhere and then said "Obaa-chan! Where's Sakura-chan?"

"She is still In her mission" Tsunade Answered.

"When did Forehead leave anyway?" asked Ino

"The day after you guys left" said Tsunade

"Who was her team?" asked Tenten

"Jiraiya and Iruka, But I heard they will be back in two months or so" said Shizune

"Yes! Sakura-chan better come home fast and train! I want to show her my awesome moves!" said

Naruto.

"He never changes" said Tsunade.

Tsunade faced itachi and said "Welcome back"

"Hn" said Itachi.

**SOMEWHERE IN EARTH COUNTRY**

"I have been informed that they are all back" Jiraiya said

"Do you think it's time to go back?" asked Iruka

Jiraiya sighed and said "I honestly have no clue, we have to wait for Sakura to come out from that

cave"

"It's been six years, since she entered" said Iruka

"We cannot go in, That mission is for her alone" said Jiraiya.

**ONE MONTH AFTER**

"Jiraiya!" shouted Iruka

"you felt it too" shouted Jiraiya

"What was that!?" said Iruka

"It's coming from the cave" exclaimed Jiraiya.

Jiraiya and Iruka felt a large amount of chakra, and then just as fast as it appeared, it has also

disappeared.

"Done"

Jiraiya and Iruka stood before her, watched Sakura walk toward them, holding a mans head.

Her hair was now very long, she was covered with dust and dried up blood, but no wounds found,

her outfit was now different, She was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, and black shorts. She had

cuffs in each side of her wrists.

They assumed she was locked for some time.

She raised her head, and when they saw her eyes, they instantly knew, the Girl they used to know

was no longer there.

Jiraiya walked pass Iruka and whispered "Contact the Elders about this new information, they need to

be aware we are heading home"

Iruka nodded, and soon after Iruka sent the letter, they started their Journey.

**BACK TO KONOHA**

"Minato" said Kushina

Minato looked up and said "The Elders are requesting for us"

Minato nodded and followed his wife,

When he arrived he saw everyone there except for the teens.

"Yes Elders?" asked Minato

"We request that next month, on this very same day, we want all civilians inside their homes, request

all Anbu's to join as well. All of you will be making sure their arrival is clean, We do not want to see

any blood"

"Whose Arrival?" asked Mr. Nara

"you will see when the day comes, this is confidential, I don't want your children to interrupt this, now

disperse"

Everyone dispersed.

"What do you guys think?" asked Mr. Yamanaka

"Whatever it is, it must be very dangerous" commented Mrs. Nara

**AT NIGHT**

Sasuke woke up in sweat, he grunted in frustration.

He had that dream again, he clutched his necklace and looked at it, the Haruno symbol in it.

He smiled a little, He wouldn't admit it to anyone especially the Dobe, but he misses Sakura the most.

_** If Only they knew that the end has begun**_

Me: Hi everyone! It's my first time making a Naruto Fanfic. Please bear with me, Please review XD

and what do you guys think?


	2. Chapter 2

Jiraiya and Tsunade- 34 years old

Itachi, kakashi, and Iruka- 27 years old

Girls- 18 years old

Boys- 19 years old

**CHAPTER TWO: The past will always be the place you look for last**

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Sasuke was training in their old training ground.

_**Flashback**_

"_Mom! Dad!" shouted Naruto. As Everyone watched the exchanged of hugs and tears between the_

_Uzumaki Family. "S-sasuke-kun? Itachi-kun?" cried out Mikoto. Both Uchiha's looked towards their_

_mother. Once Sasuke was infront of his parents, he wasn't aware his tears were already falling. Mikoto_

_looked at her youngest sons face and her heart broke, She wondered how many times her sons had to_

_suffer the pain of growing up alone. She hugged her two sons and said "We're back". The others were_

_happy to see the exchange between the Uchiha's as well. _

"_too bad sakura-chan isn't here to see this" Hinata said Sadly._

"_It's alright,Once we get home, She will be so happy! Right Neji?" exclaimed Tenten_

"_Hn" said Neji_

_**End of Flashback**_

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke stopped his training and looked up to see, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Neji.

"What dobe?" Sasuke asked annoyed

"I kept shouting your name, but you wouldn't listen!" argued Naruto

"your not worth listening to, Dobe" said Sasuke

"What did you call me Teme!?" shouted Naruto

"Both of you stop it already, didn't we come here for something else?" Stated Neji

"Oh right! Teme! Sakura-chan is Coming back Next weekend!" shouted Naruto

Sasuke couldn't help but clutch the necklace he was wearing.

They others might not notice it, but Hinata noticed the gentle eyes Sasuke showed when Naruto

informed him of the news. Hinata knew Sakura was someone very important to Sasuke.

"Aa" said Sasuke

_**Flashback**_

_It was evening, Sasuke couldn't sleep so he went out of his tent, to see his Older brother awake as well._

_Itachi didn't have to turn around to see who it was, "Hello brother" "Hn" said Sasuke._

_Both were in comfortable Silence when _

_Itachi asked "I don't want to prior, Whose Symbol are you wearing?"_

"_Sakura" said Sasuke_

"_Hn, The other team mate in your group. Must be someone important" commented Itachi_

"_How would you know?" asked Sasuke_

"_Uchiha's are possessive of what's theirs. they leave a mark, you must have given yours to her"_

_said Itachi _

"_hn, otouto?" said Sasuke_

"_Hn?" asked Itachi_

"_Arigato" mumbled Sasuke_

_Itachi showed a small genuine smile when he heard it "Hn"_

_**End of Flashback**_

"So what do you guys say we do about it?" asked Ino

"We should hold a party for her!" suggested Naruto

"That's a good advice, Naruto-kun" said Hinata

Naruto grinned and hugged her and said "I knew you'd like my Idea!"

Hinata blushed while Neji Glared.

"By the way, where is Lazy ass?" asked Naruto

"you actually noticed, dobe" commented Sasuke

"Teme!"

"dobe"

"Teme!"

"Dobe"

"Shut up!"

"Dont shout Neji!"

"Another cold ass!"

"What did you call me Naruto!?"

"Dobe"

"Neji! Dont fight!"

Hinata sighed and wondered how Sakura would handle this situation.

"guys, please come down. Where is Shikamaru-san?" asked Hinata

Neji Fixed himself up and said "He was called up by the Hokage"

"Well I guess, we don't have anything to do now! Let's go and train!" said Tenten

Everyone followed suit since it's good to start training if they were to boast to sakura.

**MEANWHILE, in the Hokage's office**

"You called me, hokage-sama?" asked Shikamaru.

Once Shikamaru entered the room, He noticed Itachi and Kakashi was there as well.

"Come in Shikamaru"

Once Shikamaru entered the Room,

Minato placed a chakra around the room, to avoid being heard.

"I have talked to the elders and have made them agree, to change the missions holders, Instead the three

of you will be doing it" said the Hokage.

"Do what exactly?" asked Kakashi

"you are to greet three people in front of konoha. The Anbu's will be placed upon each houses and

surroundings to make sure no one know them coming here"

"hn"

"Troublesome, If I may ask, who are they?"

"It is confidential,as well as the missions" said The Hokage.

"What do you mean, hokage-san?" asked Kakashi

"Their mission was unknown to the Elders, The one who placed this mission was the Third Hokage, it

seems that, The Past Hokage has hidden some missions, and was placed on their hands, right now, we

do not know if they are to be trusted, This is confidential, clear?" said the Hokage.

"Hai"

"Hn"

"Troublesome"

With that they left the Hokage alone.

The Hokage sighed and placed his head on both his hand.

He has nonstop reading the copies of the missions and so far they were all considered Suicidal missions

He has three pictures in his hands, and their profiles.

One was a man name Jiraiya, Minato knew Jiraiya, He was after all one of the legendary sannins.

He recognized the other one as well named Ibiki Iruka.

But the third was a little worrisome to Minato, Her name was Sakura Haruno.

_**Flashback**_

"_Sakura-chan is going to be so happy when she sees us Teme!" shouted Naruto_

"_Who is this Sakura?" asked Kushina_

"_She's our team mate, She couldn't come in this mission because she had another mission" he said_

"_She always scolds dobe here" said Sasuke_

_(Laugh) "I would like to meet this person my son looks up to" said Minato_

"_Yeah! Your gonna like her! She is beautiful but not as beautiful as Hinata, but Sakura-chan can be_

_considered as a sister to me" naruto said._

_Hinata blushed and fell._

_Naruto blushed when he figured that Hinata heard him._

_**End of Flashback**_

Minato sighed, there wasn't much profile in the girl.

**Name: Sakura Haruno**

**Age: 18 years old**

**Parents: Unknown**

**From: Unknown**

**Status: Anbu **

**Memo: Sakura Haruno was at the age of six, when she was found near the Uchiha Residence, **

**Anbu at the age of thirteen, A-rank missions: 30, D-rank missions: 20, S-rank missions: 45**

**Suicidal missions: 3 .At genin times, She was in the team of Kakashi, with Uchiha Sasuke**

**and Uzumaki Naruto. Skills: Medical knowledge, Chakra control, Inhuman strength**

Minato sighed as he placed her file in his Table. By the looks of it, Minato knew his son doesn't know

anything about it.

Minato sighed, something was off with this profile, it was lacking information. Minato grunted in

frustration on what the hell the third Hokage was thinking.

**BACK TO THE TEENAGERS**

Shikamaru was heading towards them.

"Lazy-ass!" shouted Ino and Naruto

"Troublesome"

"What did the Hokage want?" asked Tenten

"Mission"

"What type of mission?" asked Naruto

"Confidential"

**MEANWHILE WITH IRUKA, JIRAIYA, AND SAKURA**

"Sakura?" asked Iruka

Sakura looked at Iruka and said "Yes Iruka-sensei?"

"We're leaving in an hour, I suggest you take a bath in the lake, we'll wait for you here"

Sakura grinned and said "Alrighty!"

Sakura grinned and picked up her things and left.

Iruka said "The normal Sakura is back"

"Hai" said Jiraiya

"Do you think what we saw that night was an illusion?" saked Iruka

"I wish it was, I really do" sighed Jiraiya

_**Flashback**_

_It was Iruka's turn to watch, He sensed moving he went alert and saw Sakura stand up._

"_Sakura? What are you doing up?" asked Iruka._

"_W-water" squeaked Sakura_

"_Water?" asked Iruka._

_Sakura fell to her knees. And Iruka was instantly on her side,_

_The sudden shock of Chakra on the body of Iruka caused Jiraiya to wake up._

"_What's going on?" asked Jiraiya._

"_It's Sakura. Something is wrong" stated Iruka._

_Iruka was letting Sakura drink water,_

_Sakura dropped the Water bottle and let out a scream_

"_Sakura!" Both Ninja stood up. _

"_Jiraiya! What's happening with her!?" asked Iruka worriedly._

"_Sakura? Sakura. It's me Jiraiya, you need to tell us what's going on," said Jiraiya._

_Then The screaming stopped, Sakura started to laugh and looked at Jiraiya, and grinned._

_Jiraiya instantly jumped back to avoid sakura._

"_Sakura! What do you think your doing!?" shouted Jiraiya_

"_Want to know what happened at the Uchiha massacre?" sakura sang out_

"_What do you mean?" Jiraiya asked_

"_or you want to know who released the nine tails near the leaf village?" asked Sakura._

"_oooooor do you want to know what happened inside the cave?" smiled Sakura_

"_What is going on Sakura!?" shouted Iruka_

"_He released the nine tails, HE wanted to destroy Konoha!" Sakura said Sadistically._

"_Whose he?" asked Iruka_

_Next thing the two knew There was something light then when they looked back, they saw Sakura with_

_a curse seal surrounding the left side of her face._

"_HE gave me this, HE said I should atone for my sins" sakura said Sadly_

"_What sins Sakura?" asked Jiraiya_

"_Whose he?" asked Iruka_

_Sakura smiled to them sadly and said "He also did that to Orochimaru"_

"_Who did what!?" asked Iruka_

"_The third Hokage and ….." soon after Sakura collapsed, once she woke up she couldn't remember a_

_thing._

_**End Of Flashback**_

"The Third Hokage is an Honorable man" said Iruka

"Is he really?" asked Jiraiya.

And it was quiet.

**Meanwhile with Sakura **

Sakura smiled sadly,

She looked at her reflection in the water,

She knew her time was limited, she knew she was almost up.

But she knew she couldn't give up.

_Sasuke_ As she kissed the necklace Sasuke gave her seven years ago.

Sakura wondered if Sasuke found another girl, She wouldn't blame him.

**AT KONOHA**

"Sasukeeeeeeeeeeee-kuuuuun!" shouted Karin as she Flung herself to Sasuke.

Who in return was trying to push the girl away.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" asked Karin

"Is that your girlfriend Sasu?" asked the Mortified Mother of Sasuke,

The others held their laughters and giggles.

Sasuke glared at his friends and said "No"

"I can be, if you want me to be Sasukeee-kun" purred Karin

" I already have one" stated sasuke simply.

"You have!?" asked the others

"Hn"

"Who TEME!?"

"Is it that girl, with the pink hair? Is that the reason why you have a picture with her together smiling?"

asked Mikoto grinning happily to his son.

"WHAT!?" shouted everyone except Neji and Shikamaru.

Shikamaru already knew, and Neji was shock but was not that shock.

"Isn't that great? Ino and Shikamaru, Hinata and Naruto, Neji and I,then Sasuke and Sakura"Ten2x said

"Sakura Chans your girlfriend!?" shouted Naruto

"So?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow

"Awwww, my baby boy has a girlfriend, introduce me to her when she comes" said Mikoto

"hn" said Sasuke

Karin feeling irritated said "How sure are you she isn't with anyone right now? I mean its been seven

years since you last seen her"

Sasuke glared at karin and seethed "Cause she's **Mine"**

With that, Sasuke left, followed by the group, and went to Icharaku.

The adults head home, while Karin was left dumbfounded.

"Stupid, you showed your whoreness to everyone" said Suigetsu.

Karin hit Suigetsu and said "Shut up Shark breath!

End of Chapter Two

Me: Please review, and tell me what you guys think? And thank you for reading XD


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Thank you for the reviews. Hope you support me again. Hahaha And sorry I wrote this late,

Summer classes has been hassle. I'm doing advance in subject. Booyah! Hahah XD Here goes

nothing.

* * *

**Chapter Three: **_**Goodbye**_

**Normal P.O.V**

Konoha's school was one of the best academies throughout the village. The uniform stands what or

how strong they are. Black slacks and White polo for the males, Black skirt and White polo for the

girls. The only difference was the Tie. The Civilians that are studying in the academy had Yellow ties,

Chunin Ninjas wore green ties, Jounins wore Blue ties and red ties, Blue ties were for the advanced

jounins, the red ties were for the average jounins and Anbu wore Silver ties.

Karin, Ino, Tenten and Hinata wore red ties, Suigetsu, Naruto, sasuke, neji and Shikamaru wore blue

ties. It was rare to have a student with a silver tie. One of the students who had a Silver tie was Itachi.

**JIRAIYA,SAKURA AND IRUKA'S P.O.V**

"Sakura, Are you ready?" asked Iruka with concern in his eyes.

Sakura smiled weakly and said "As ready as I'll ever be"

Jiraiya nodded towards them, and placed Chakra binds in Sakura's Hands and Legs.

Sakura gasped for air, Her Chakra was being binded. And fell in the arms of Iruka, unconscious.

Jiraiya sighed and said "That would be a total of twenty thousand chakra binds"

Iruka Shook his head and said "If It was an average ninja, he or she would have died already, even with

the Kyuubi, If we put more than ten on Naruto, I don't think he would survive it.

Jiraiya said "We have no choice, Sakura isn't telling us anything, we have no choice but to protect the

village from whatever she has".

**MIDNIGHT**

**NORMAL P.O.V**

"What do you mean we can't go out!?" screamed Naruto.

"Naruto, Shut up! The Hokage has already informed us that important people are coming, and we don't

want to upset any of them" reasoned Tenten.

"How come Shikamaru goes?" Whined Naruto.

"I agree! How come my boyfriend goes but I cant?" Complained Ino.

"Cause your all troublesome" said Shikamaru, which earned a hit in the head by Ino.

Shikamaru was currently at the house of The Uzumaki's, Shikamaru looked around and saw everyone

and their parents, minus Minato, and Itachi.

'Knock Knock'

Itachi came in and said "Nara, Let's go"

Shikamaru nodded and left along with them.

"I still think this is unfair" whined Naruto

"Shut up Dobe"

"Shut up Naruto"

The Mother of Itachi and Sasuke looked around and said "I can sense Ninjas outside"

The head of the Hyuuga nodded and said "Yes, There is two in every house"

"Are these people that important?" asked a confused Ino.

Fugaku shook his head and said "No, They are Anbu's they were assigned to make sure no one is to

leave their premises to avoid getting killed"

Everyone turned to Fugaku.

"You know what's going on?" asked Kushina.

"Hardly, I was only told that they are deadly" answered Fugaku

**OUTSIDE P.O.V**

Shikamaru was in the Entrance gate, at his right was Itachi, Infront of them were Minato and Tsunade.

Shikamaru looked at his left, and saw the Elders there as well. Shikamaru thought that this people must

be very important, to even make the Elders wait.

Shikamaru was caught on guard when they were all hit with a Chakra shock, indicating, someone has

a large amount of chakra. Minato shouted "Stand Guard! No one brings out any weapons!"

Shikamaru looked at Itachi. Itachi looked back and said "No matter what you do, don't react, act as if

you don't know them". Shikamaru nodded confused. Then that where it hit Shikamaru, he sensed two

chakras, Two chakra he knew well, _Jiraiya and Iruka_. Shikamaru was confused that he can't sense

Sakura's.

**ITACHI'S P.O.V**

The mist cleared up and we saw three figures moving towards us, Itachi saw Jiraiya, with a tired smile

along with Iruka, but he couldn't sense the Chakra of the third party, '_a civilian?_'

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Jiraiya came first and bowed and smiled when he saw Minato.

"Welcome Back" said the first Elder.

"We assume your Missions were a success?" asked the Second Elder

"Hai" answered Jiraiya.

"We want a oral and Written report of the missions" said the third Elder.

"We did not do anything, We were only assigned to accompany the person who did the missions"

answered Iruka.

"May We know who?" asked the firrsrt Elder.

Jiraiya and Iruka moved aside,

and Everyone saw a Girl with pink hair, with bracelets in each wrist, and anklets in each ankles,

She was wearing a big black shirt that was clearly Jiraiya's or Iruka's and a Black pedal shorts, She

looked like an average teenager, if it wasn't for the blindfold in her eyes.

"What happened?" asked Minato.

"The bracelets and anklets are Chakra binds, as well as the bandage around her eyes" said Iruka

"What for?" asked Tsunade, worried eyes as she was looking at her old Student.

"For protection of others" said Jiraiya.

"I don't sense her Chakra" said Kakashi.

Shikamaru was startled but made sure not to show it, He didn't see Kakashi awhile ago.

"We closed it, so that she is only to become a civilian" answered Jiraiya.

Tsunade looked at him skeptically and said "How is she going to be a kunoichi?"

"She will disguise and stay a civilian, until a mission is urgent or a threat to the society" said Jiraiya

Shikamaru looked at Sakura, he was quite shock with what is going on with sakura.

Minato nodded, faced towards Itachi and said "You live alone, right?"

Itachi said "hn"

Minato said "You will be Sakura's care taker, She will start going to school tomorrow immediately"

"What uniform is she to wear?" asked Tsunade

Minato looked at the elders for answers

"She will wear Silver, but for the meantime, since we do not have a uniform for her, she has to wear

civilian for a couple of weeks" said The second Elders.

"Silver represents Anbu, but you want her to be a regular Civilian?" wondered Shikamaru

"If she wears silver, people would acknowledge her as dangerous" answered The third Elder

"Hai" everyone said

"Dismiss" said the Last Elder

Everyone left. Sakura was following others, Iruka and Jiraiya left with the Elders to finish the talk.

THUD!

Everyone looked back to see a confused Sakura in the floor and

said "Why did you guys stopped walking?"

Sakura hit a tree, "So you really can't see from that bandage?" asked Tsunade.

Sakura shook his head and said "No"

Shikamaru walked towards sakura and held her hand "It's nice to see you again"

Sakura smiled and said "I'd say the same, but I can't see you"

Kakashi, Tsunade and Itachi had frowns, they knew Sakura was in a lot of pain.

"So you want to see them?" asked Tsunade

"Who them?" asked Sakura

"The gang" answered Shikamaru

Sakura grinned and said "I'd love to"

**BACK AT THE GANG**

"Hey! The Anbu's are gone!" said Ino

"Finally!" cheered Tenten.

"Hey, maybe we should check them?" suggested Ino

"Don't, Minato promised, they would come here when theyre done there"

"WERE BACK!" shouted Minato

"There they are" said Mr. Yamanaka

"We have a surprise" said Kakashi,

And they moved to the side to see a pink haired girl

"Hi?" Sakura said Shyly.

Everyone turned towards her and shouted "SAKURA!"

Naruto being the loudest of course.

"Sakura! What happened to your eyes?" asked a worried Naruto

"It's only temporary, got injured in the mission" half lied Sakura.

"hn" said Sasuke.

Everyone Stared at sasuke and back to Sakura,

Remembering, that they were a couple.

"Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura

Sakura couldn't hear anything but footsteps, next thing she knew she was being held by two arms,

"Welcome back" whispered Sasuke.

"Good to be back" smiled Sakura.

"Ehem!" said Mrs. Uchiha

Sasuke held Sakura's Hand and said "Mom, Dad this is Sakura"

"Hn" said Fugaku

"So your the one keeping my boy in line" smirked Mrs. Uchiha

Sakura laughed and said "I wish, his as stubborn as Naruto"

"Hey!" said Naruto

"Sakura! Sakura! Once you get that bandage out of your eyes, were going to compete!" said Ino

"Yes! Dattebayo! You have to see my mad skills!" said Naruto.

"I'll love to see how you guys improved" said Sakura

"I'm going to challenge you Sakura!" said Ino

Tsunade said "Nope, She isn't allowed to use her chakra unless on missions"

"How come?" Whined Naruto

"Naruto"warned Minato

"Fine" said Naruto

"It is getting late, you'll see each other tomorrow, I will be Sakura's new Caretaker, she will live with

me" said Itachi.

"Sakura! Once you settle in, Let's have a sleepover, Along with the boys, it would be nice to catch up"

said Tenten

Sakura smiled and said "Sure"

Everyone then started to leave, when Itachi and Sakura were now walking alone.

"What is going on Sakura?" asked Itachi

"I didn't find you as someone whose nosy" said Sakura

"I have my times" said Itachi

"Sigh, I guess the Chakra binds are making me tired" said Sakura

"Is it true? That you'll be able to remove the bandage?" asked Itachi

"Hai, but the bracelets and anklets, Not anytime soon" said Sakura

"How bad?" asked Itachi

"How bad is what?" asked Sakura

"He did" said Itachi

Sakura smiled sadly and said "You as well?"

Itachi nodded and said "hn", his hand holding unto a dragon tattoo in his right shoulder

"What did you go in for?" asked Sakura

"Sin" said Itachi

"What Sin?" asked Sakura

"Greed, you?" said Itachi

"wrath" answered Sakura

"Were not the only one's, I assume?" asked Itachi

"hai, I saw the file in The third Hokage's table before, Were Four" said Sakura

"Who?" asked Itachi

Sakura shrugged and said "I only remember their sins, A male with the sin of Sloth, The other one is

male again pride, you are greed, I have Wrath, The other three died" said Sakura

**SOMEWHERE**

"The four Sinners have crossed paths" said the first male

"But the three are dead? How can we finish the ritual?" asked The female

"Easy, We find the one who has all the sins" said The Second Male

"How do we find it?" asked the Female

"We dont, It will find us" Said their Master

To everyone: I am so sorry that there weren't many Sasusaku. I promise The next page, would have

plenty of it. REVIEW PLEASE hahaha and tell me what you guys think.


	4. Chapter 4

To everyone: Thank you for reviewing and I appreciate your reviews. I'll do my best to try updating

everyday, but If I can't. Most likely I will give two or three chapters in one day if I can't

update everyday. And Hope you support me again. XD

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: _Gluttony _**

**ITACHI'S P.O.V**

Itachi couldn't sleep and he knew why, He couldn't stop pondering, what the others did to receive a

sin mark. Itachi knew very well that a Sin mark is more deadly than a curse mark. He sighed and

brushed his hand using his hands.

'THUD'

Itachi was on his feet when he heard a noise.

Itachi walked to his living room to see Sakura in the couch.

"Itachi?" asked Sakura, Without having to look back

"Hn" said Itachi

"Can't sleep too?" asked Sakura

"Ah" said Itachi

Itachi sat beside Sakura and asked "i know who they were Sakura"

"Who?" asked Sakura

"The other two" said Itachi

Sakura smiled sadly and said "I don't even think the other one is aware that he has it"

"Then tell me" said Itachi

Sakura sighed and said "When I was on the mission, I have learned plenty of things about this"

Itachi said "Go on"

Sakura continued " The one who has the mark Pride, is Orochimaru"

Itachi said "Hn" indicating for Sakura to continue

Sakura said "The one with Sloth is not aware he has it, His name is Nara, Shikamaru"

Itachi glared at the darkness and said "How was it possible?"

Sakura smiled sadly and said "Actually, his not the only one who has the Sloth mark, Orochimaru is

also not the only one who has the mark of Pride:"

"Both of you explain" said an unknown voice.

Sakura and Itachi stood up in Alert.

The man went out from the shadows.

Sakura said "Who is it Itachi?"

"Minato-san" said Itachi

"Hokage" said Sakura

Minato glared at the both of them and said "Explain"

"Both of you sit down, I'll explain everything" said Sakura

"In the past Ninja's has made what we consider as forbidden spells, Just like the Sin marks, they too

were Forbidden. The Marks were considered as a disease that spreads around everyone, who has done

that specific Sin, However There were the Original Children of Sin and Children of Virtues, and they

have controlled it, so that no one could ever have it again, Some of the Child of Sins did not approve

of the ideas of the Children of Virtues, So the Children of Virtues were killed" said Sakura

"So there are also People who has marks of Virtue" concluded Itachi

Sakura nodded and continued "At my mission, I found out that There are a total of two Sloth sinners,

two pride Sinners, Two Greed Sinners, Two Wrath Sinners, Two Gluttony sinners, Two Lust sinners

and Two Envy Sinners throughout the Current World" Said Sakura

"Who are they?" asked Minato

"I am sorry, I only know he ones who I have crossed paths with, ill tell you ther names so you can

have them watched" said Sakura

Minato sighed and said "Very well"

"Shikamaru Nara, Itachi Uchiha, The third Hokage, Orochimaru, Hyuuga Hinata and Neji and" sakura

faced Minato and Itachi sadly.

"and?" asked Itachi.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke" sakura finished

"What!?" shouted Minato

"How did they get as well?" Itachi said

"Hyuuga's as well" Sakura Included

"Are you saying my son has one of those!?" said Minato

Sakura nodded and said "Hai"

"How do we remove it?" asked Minato

Sakura was about to answer but was stopped when Itachi said "There are two People for each, the other

sinner is to take it away from the other one, resulting to losing oneself into the sin, and when that

happens, the person is to be killed"

Minato said "What do they have? The people you mentioned"

Sakura breathed in and said "I do not know their sins, I am sorry"

Minato sighed and smiled "It's not your fault, If it is fine, I would like to tell this to Kakashi, Tsunade,

Their Parents, Iruka, Jiraiya, Yamanaka's and Shizune, so that we can watch who has what"

Itachi then asked "What if both shinobi from these Village have the same Sin?"

"One has to absorb and sacrifice, before he or she losses control of oneself" said Sakura

"Isn't there any other way?" asked Minato

"The children of virtues, however I have not met any of them" said Sakura

Minato nodded and bid his goodbye and left.

"Your lying, You do know their sins" said Itachi

"I am not lying, I do not know their sins, but I do know who has the same pattern" said Sakura

"Who?"

"It is better not said"

With that both left for their own rooms.

Itachi knew he wouldn't be able to sleep so he went to out from his window and went to the training

grounds to remove some frustrations,

He was mad, His younger brother is involved, and there is a possibility that the people important to

them as well.

**MINATO'S P.O.V**

Minato was walking towards his home and was greeted with shouts

"Where have you been!?" shouted Kushina

"Yeah Dad!" shouted Naruto

Minato Just smiled and tears run down his face, when he spotted his family.

Kushina first sensing his husbands pain, went immediately and hugged him.

"Dad? What's wrong?" asked a concerned Naruto.

Minato faked a laugh and faked a smile and said "Nothing, I just realized how nice it is to be finally at

home"

Naruto not sensing the Forceness of the voice grinned and said "Of course! I am a grown man now, I'll

protect you guys to make sure, you won go anywhere again"

Minato Looked at his son with pain, there was a possibility his son would leave them permanently.

Kushina said "Come now, Naruto. Go to bed, you have classes tomorrow, Your dad and I will talk"

Naruto protested but got a glare from the mother, so Naruto dragged himseld to his room.

"What is going on Minato? I thought you were just going to check on Sakura." said Kushina

Minato told Kushina to call the people he needed to talk and said "Tell them to meet us tomorrow at

my office tomorrow, it is Confidential and important. I am sorry Kushina, But I will explain tomorrow"

Kushina nodded in understanding and made scrolls and had their Bird to pass it from the said names.

**TOMORROW**

**NORMAL P.O.V**

The teens were getting ready to school, The adults were getting ready to head at the Hokage's place.

Sasuke finished himself in a hurry, He looked at himself in the mirror.

His hair was the usual, he was in his uniform, The Blue tie was not tied but he didn't mind.

He bid farewell to his parents and left to fetch Sakura.

**SASUKE'S P.O.V**

Sasuke arrived and knocked the door, Itachi opened it and said "She's in her room, Beside my room"

Sasuke nodded and walked towards the room.

Sasuke Saw Sakura wearing a black long sleeves that covered even her hands, She was wearing long

pants that reached towards the floor.

"Sakura" Sasuke said.

Sakura faced towards the noise and smiled "Sasuke-kun"

Sakura started walking towards Sasuke, but tripped in the Pants.

Thankfully sasuke was able to catch her,

Sasuke Carried Sakura Bridal style ignoring Sakura's complaints and placed her in bed.

Sasuke then kneeled and folded the lower pants, so that her ninja sandals would be seen.

"Itachi's?" asked Sasuke

Sakura nodded and said "I promised myself to buy clothes once I am allowed to remove this thing from

my eyes"

Sasuke said "I miss you"

Sakura smiled and hugged Sasuke and said "I miss you too"

"I want you to see how I improved" whispered Sasuke

Sakura grinned and said " I would like that"

Both were about to kiss when they were interrupted by a knock and a 'ehem'

"School, Horny kids" smirked Itachi

Sasuke glared at Itachi and looked to see a bright red faced girlfriend and smiled softly

"Let's go sakura" said Sasuke as he Held sakura hand.

Sakura smiled and said "Bye Itachi-san"

"Hn" said Itachi

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Sasuke and Sakura caught a lot of people eyes, maybe because of her hair, or her bandaged eyes, or

maybe it was the part where their hands were intertwined together.

"SAKURA CHAN!" Shouted Naruto

"FOREHEAD!" shouted Ino

"SAKURA!" shouted Tenten

"G-good morning Sakura-chan" said Hinata

"Haruno" said Neji

"Troublesome, Welcome back Sakura" said Shikamaru

Sakura smiled at everyone and said "Hey guys, What's new?"

Ino's eyes gleamed at the idea of gossip and said "Well, Tenten and Neji became a couple two years we

left, It was funny cause Neji was about to ask her to be his girlfriend, he was so nervous that he kept

stammering it was so hilarious, Mr. Hyuuga even laughed along with everyone. But Tenten saved him

from embarrassment when she said yes, and then after two years Shikamaru actually placed an effort

and asked me to become his girlfriend of course, it earned a long talk with my dad and his dad. Then

After two years Naruto accidentally slipped out he has feelings for Hinata, who in returned fainted"

Sakura smiled and said "I'm so happy for you guys!"

"By the way, what's the deal, How come you guys never explained to us how you got together?" asked

Ino. "When did you guys got together?" asked tenten

Sakura looked a little flustered so Sasuke answered "After I got my cursed mark, Sakura was with me

at all times, then I asked her on a date, then after a few months we got together"

Everyone stood agape at the idea that Sasuke said a whole sentence.

**HOKAGE'S OFFICE**

"Why did you call us here for?" asked Mr. Yamanaka

Minato sighed and said "Sit down, this will not take long"

Minato Explained to everyone what Sakura said.

The mother of Hinata, Kushina, Mikoto and the mother of Shikamaru were crying.

Mr. Nara, Fugaku,Mr. Hyuuga were furious,

"What is the meaning of this!?" shouted Mr. Nara

"I wish I know, I sensed Haruno-san did not explain to me everything, but What I want is to know their

marks, and we try to remove it, or conceal it, understood?" asked Minato,

Everyone nodded and soon left.

**AT SCHOOL**

"Kakashi-san Is really late" said Hinata

"Yeah, late than usual" said Tenten

Kakashi came in the entrance.

"YOUR LATE! WHATS YOUR EXCUSE HUH?" shouted Naruto

Kakashi looked at them and said "I was helping an old lady cross"

"LIAR!" shouted tenten,Ino and Naruto.

Sakura looked at Kakashi and smiled sadly.

Kakashi bowed that she knew he knows.

Sasuke saw the exchange.

"Everybody, You can stop the questioning gaze, This is a new Student, Sakura Haruno" said Kakashi

Karin was glaring at sakura. Well sakura didn't notice.

"She's obviously not a ninja, I mean, I don't even sense her chakra" said Karin

Which ended up more glares for sakura and more questions.

Sasuke glared at Karin and took sakura's hand and let him sit beside him.

Karin glared yet again.

Kakashi then said "Everyone! We won't be having a class inside for now, we will be having training,

The civilians are to follow Shizune and have a lecture here, Excluded Sakura, because she is still

unable to see, so she will be accompanying us, in the training field"

Everyone nodded and soon started separating.

**TRAINING FIELDS**

Everyone saw Tsunade there as well.

Tsunade shouted "Everyone line up! Go to your rankings"

Everyone started separating and has gone to their perspective rankings.

"All chunin are to follow Iruka, and be trained in a different field" said Tsunade

_She's separating everyone, she is specifically making the group smaller and smaller_ Shikamaru thought

"Now, Tenten versus Hinata, Ino vs Karin, Shikamaru vs Naruto, Sasuke vs Neji, Suigetsu vs Kiba,

Chouji vs Shino" anounced Kakashi.

"Hokage-san told you?" Whispered Sakura

Kakashi said "Yes, Iruka and Jiraiya knows?"

Sakura nodded and said "From the time I went out of that cave"

"What happened?" asked Kakashi

Sakura shook her head and said "I cannot tell you that"

Sakura shouted and said "Good luck everyone!"

Shino and chouji were the first one up, and Shino won.

Second were Kiba and Suigetsu, Suigetsu won, when he was able to injure Akimaru

Third was Ino and Karin, wherein Ino lost.

Next were Tenten and Hinata.

The eyes of Kakashi, and Tsunade were now focused in any signs.

Tenten and Hinata readied themselves and waited for the go sign.

Once the go sign was shown, Tenten started throwing kunais,

wherein Hinata avoided and opened her byakugan.

And attacked Tenten with the same trick.

Tenten did hand signals and attacked trees started to grab Hinata,

Hinata was slow to response which earned a hit, and she crashed in a bunch of trees.

"HINATA!" naruto shouted and was about to run but was stopped by Tsunade.

Hinata groaned in pain and felt pain in her thigh.

Sakura stood up fast and whispered "Its activated"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Hinata produced an angry screech and dashed for tenten

Tenten barely avoided a fast hinata.

"Whoa! How'd Hinata get so fast?" asked Ino

When the dust air was cleared up,

Everyone saw hinata straddling Tenten and was about to hit a kunai straight in Tenten's chest

when a kunai hit the kunai of hinata, causing Hinata to let go of hers.

Hinata started to cry infront of everyone and said "Why? I only wanted to become strong like everyone

else"

Naruto rushed to her and said "You are strong Hina-chan!"

Neji helped Tenten up.

"Hinata! Your bleeding! I'm so sorry!" said Tenten

Hinata smiled and said "It's alright, I'm so sorry, I didn't know what came over me"

Tsunade started to heal her wounds, Tsunade saw a snake in Hinata's thigh, before it vanished.

"Continue, Naruto vs Shikamaru" said Kakashi.

Tsunade stayed beside kakashi and said "Snake, What does it mean?"

"It's envy, Hinata has envy" said Sakura

Kakashi said "Do you know anyone else who had envy?"

Sakura nodded and said "yes, but he died long ago, I was ordered to kill him"

Kakashi asked "Does that mean, Hinata will lose control?"

Sakura shook her head and said "No, once the person who holds it dies, without the other being able to

remove it, it will automatically be moved to someone, and by the looks of it, when he died. Hinata was

the one who received the sin mark"

Tsunade asked "Who was the one who died?"

Sakura smiled sadly and said "Ran Haruno"

"Haruno?" asked Tsunade

"My step-Father" said Sakura

"Your last name's not Haruno?" asked Kakashi

Sakura ignored them and smiled sadly as It was Naruto and Shikamaru's turn.

To everyone: Thank you for reading and supporting, Please review. And yes! It's very hot in the

philippines. XO


	5. Chapter 5

To everybody: Hello, everybody. Sorry I haven't been giving Chapters. My Dad was hospitalized, I

I volunteered to stay in the hospital, And since there is no Wifi here in the room. I

couldn't send any. Hope you like this Chapter. :)

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE:** Say it Again

**TSUNADE'S P.O.V**

Tsunade looked at Sakura and said "So It is true"

"What is Tsunade-san?" asked Kakashi

"That Sakura was not even born in Konoha" said Tsunade

Sakura nodded and said "It is true"

"Where were you born then, Sakura?" asked Kakashi

"I do not want to talk about it" stated Sakura.

Tsunade sighed and shook her head.

She knew Sakura was stubborn, and when she ends an argument, it will be ended.

Tsunade can't help but wonder how many more secrets are Sakura hiding.

**SASUKE'S P.O.V**

Sasuke kept glancing between Sakura and the two sensei's from time to time.

Sasuke knew something was up, Sakura was hiding something.

Sasuke wouldn't admit, He was worried when he saw Sakura with a bandage around her eyes,

But was relieved to learn that it is only temporary.

Sasuke wanted to catch up with Sakura but he knew it would be impossible,

since everyone seems to want to spend time with her.

He sighed as he watch Naruto and Shikamaru begin.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

"NARA! UZUMAKI! POSITIONS!" shouted Tsunade.

"No need to shout OBAA-CHAN!" mumbled Naruto

"I heard that Naruto!" shouted Tsunade

"Troublesome" muttered Shikamaru

Naruto and Shikamaru went to the middle of the Training ground and went to their positions.

"Remember, I want you guys to fight seriously, no holding back" Announced Tsunade

Naruto and Shikamaru nodded and gone to fighting positions.

"GO!" shouted Tsunade

Naruto being the impulsive guys he is, Started first.

Naruto started doing hand techniques while running towards Shikamaru

"Kage no Bunshin times 10!" shouted Naruto as Ten more of him started running towards

Shikamaru as well.

Shikamaru stood in his ground and started by using his Families, bloodline.

"Shadow no Jutsu!(Im not very good with the techniques .) Shikamaru said

His shadow started to separate and connect in each copy of Naruto and made it halt.

The real Naruto was steal heading towards Shikamaru.

Shikamaru decided to do the same, So he started to run towards Naruto.

In a few seconds, both shinobi's were in hand to hand combat.

Shikamaru kicked Naruto which caused him to fly through a tree.

But Shikamaru didn't see Naruto make a ninja clone, and attacked Shikamaru from the back,

Making him fly a couple feet away from the clone.

Everyone watched as Naruto stood up, has scratches and wounds from the impact.

While, Shikamaru had a few bruises, he still looked better than Naruto.

**NEJI'S P.O.V**

_'Somethings not right' _thought Neji.

He looked around and used byakugan.

_'I sense an unfamiliar chakra' he thought_

Tenten noticed his distracted boyfriend and so she asked "What's wrong Neji?"

Neji looked around one last and said "It's nothing"

Tenten shrugged and wen back to watching Naruto and Shikamaru

Neji sighed and then felt a spike of Chakra.

Neji suddenly went alert, but he didn't want to alert the others if he was not sure where it is coming

from.

Neji sensed the spiked Chakra Getting closer and stronger, but it was everywhere in the air.

Then Neji pinpointed where it came from, and shouted "HARUNO WATCH OUT!"

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Everyone was watching The Fair Share of hits of Naruto and Shikamaru,

until "HARUNO WATCH OUT!".

When Sasuke heard his girlfriends name being shouted, he acted directly,

and that was to run towards his girlfriend.

Then Sasuke noticed a shadow behind Sakura.

"SAKURA!" shouted Sasuke

Naruto and Shikamaru stopped when they heard

the two stoic shinobi's shout Their comrade's name frantically.

Kakashi and Tsunade reacted fast.

Tsunade threw kunai's and backed up to see where the chakra was coming from.

Kakashi was punched through a few trees.

Sakura stood up in alert and felt a hand around her waist and was hoisted up.

A smoke bomb was hurled unto the field, and temporarily blinded everyone.

"Hyuuga!" shouted Sasuke

"Straight ahead, above the right tree, an unfamiliar chakra is holding her" informed Neji

Sasuke said "Hn" as he ran towards the said tree.

Sasuke then Did hand signals and an eagle made of fire, was hurled towards the person, letting Sakura

go in the process.

Sasuke was in time and Catches a falling Sakura.

"Are you alright Sakura?" asked Sasuke worriedly.

"H-Hai" mumbled Sakura

Tsunade then said "Uchiha! Bring Sakura in the hokage's place and inform the Hokage!"

Sasuke nodded and ran off

Sasuke could hear Naruto shout "RASENGEN!"

**FIGHT P.O.V**

"Shit! There's more than one of them" grunted a frustrated Ino

"I didn't sense them at all, Neji?" asked Tenten

"I did sense it, however it was hard to decipher where it came from, and I only sensed one" said Neji

Then thats what Clicked in the head of Shikamaru.

"Tsunade-San! Break the ground! They're clones! They are only distractions" said Shikamaru

Tsunade followed suit and hit the ground, the air started to clear as the ground started to break.

One by one the clones started to disappear and once the air was clear from smoke, only one stood left.

The man Smirked at Konoha's Ninja's, as he watch them drop to their knees one by one.

"W-what's going on?" asked Naruto

"I didn't even feel someone hit my pressure points" stated Ino

"The Air" said Kakashi

"What about the Air?" asked a confused Naruto

Tsunade sighed in frustration as she started healing herself and finding the poisonous air out of her

system.

"The Air Idiot! It had poison!" shouted Karin

"Dont call me an Idiot, IDIOT!" shouted Naruto

"What did you call me Stupid!?" shouted Karin

"I said your Ugly!" shouted Naruto

"Shut up both of you!" shouted Neji

The man chuckled at them and said "Sigh, Never thought Ninja's from Konoha can be easily brought

down"

"What did you come here for? Who are you?" asked Shikamaru

The man grinned Sadistically as a mark in his left right started to glow brightly.

"A curse seal?" asked Hinata

The man shook his head and said "Even Better. A mark"

"A what?" asked a confused Karin

"The blonde boy is right, you are dumb" stated the man.

"Why you!?" shouted Karin.

But was stepped on by the man.

"You didn't answer my question" said Shikamaru

The man walked towards Shikamaru and held his chin.

"I am the other half owner of the Sin mark gluttony" said The man

"We don't have it" said Kakashi

"You might not have it, But I can smell it" grinned the man.

The man faced Neji and started making hand seals.

Then in a few minutes something was glowing in Neji's left arm.

And Neji shouted "ARGH!"

"Neji!"

"Neji-nii!"

"Hyuuga!"

"Neji!"

Then the man hit the ground

Everyone looked at the source and saw Itachi.

His upper right arm has a Dragon tattoo that was pulsing and shining brightly as well.

The man stood up and smirked "Ah, Greed"

"Gluttony" said Itachi as he looked at the mark.

**HOKAGE'S P.O.V**

"Sasuke Where are we going?" asked Sakura

"Where going to the Hokage's office" said Sasuke.

Sasuke flung the Hokage's door open and said "Team 7 training ground is being attacked"

The Hokage Nodded and nodded towards the people in the room and said "Go"

Itachi, Iruka, Mr. Nara and Mr. Yamanaka Ran off.

"He tried to kidnap Sakura" stated Sasuke.

Minato looked Between Sakura and Sasuke and said "Sasuke, Go back and Help. I'll take care of

Sakura".

Sasuke wanted to say something but decided to nod and left with leaving Sakura a kiss in the cheeks.

"Be careful" whispered Saskura.

"Hn" said Sasuke

Once Sasuke left, Minato looked at Sakura and said "What happened?"

"I felt Neji activate his byakugan, and another sin Holder" said Sakura

"What sin?" asked Minato

"Gluttony, he must have been looking for the other half of the sin" said Sakura

"And that would be?" asked Minato

"Hyuuga Neji" said Sakura.

"And then why did Uchiha Sasuke say that he tried to kidnap you?" asked Minato

"Because he must have felt my sin mark, and thought it was the same as Gluttony" lied Sakura

Minato Nodded and waited for the report.

To everyone: DONE! How was it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. hahaha


	6. Chapter 6

To Everyone: I know, I know. My last chapter was easily interpret as doing the job in a rush. Sorry :(

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX: **_Silent Goodbyes_

**FIGHT P.O.V**

The man smirked and said "I don't want any trouble, Just let me finish what I came for"

"Then Who are you after?" asked Iruka

The man pointed and Neji.

"Then why'd you try to take Sakura chan Away?" Said Naruto

Everyone was starting to stand up as Tsunade finished removing the Poison.

The man Grinned and said "She belongs to us"

"She belongs with me!" as Sasuke Jumped beside his brother and teammate.

The man laughed and said "You people don't even know what's going on with her"

"What are you talking about?" asked Ino

"She's lying to all of you" said The man.

"Sakura chan won't lie to us!" shouted Naruto

"If you say so. You should be careful, She isn't fit anymore to be a Kunoichi" said the man

"W-what do you mean?" asked Hinata

The man grinned and said "Deceiving is something a Ninja was born to do"

and With that the man Left.

Itachi looked at the place and said "Iruka take the children to the Hokage, and contact their parents"

"Were not Kids!" shouted Naruto

"Yeah!" whined Ino

Itachi glared at them and said "I dont care"

They backed up and followed Iruka away.

Itachi started counting the one's who were leaving.

_'Iruka, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Naruto, suigetsu, chouji, kiba, shino, karin' Itachi thought._

Itachi looked around and said "Where is the Hyuuga heir and My brother?"

Everyone stopped in their tracks and looked around, both were not in both places.

Kakashi did hand signals and released Pakkun.

Pakkun asked "What do you need Kakashi?"

"We need to find two shinobi's, Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke" stated Kakashi.

Kakashi did more hand signals and released more dogs for pakkun to order.

Pakkun nodded and started their search.

Naruto stopped in dead tracks and said "I'm not leaving"

"Naruto, this is not the time to argue" said Iruka

"I'm not leaving without my Boyfriend" said Tenten

"I-im not leaving without Neji nii-san" said Hinata

"You guys have a lof of explaining, Why is he after Neji, and What about Sakura?" asked Ino

The adults looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Alright, we'll split into teams, Kakashi will head towards Pakkun and find Uchiha Sasuke,

He will be teamed up with Naruto, Karin, Suigetsu, and Hinata" said Mr. Nara

"The other half will be with me, Inoichi-san, Shikamaru, Ino,Tenten, and Kiba will look for Neji"

said Itachi.

"Those who are left will come with me and head towards Hokage's tower and inform him about the

searh party" said Iruka.

And with that everyone was separated and started their perspective missions

**HOKAGE'S TOWER P.O.V**

Sakura was still with the Hokage, Mr and Mrs. Hyuuga, Mrs. Yamanaka, Mrs. Nara, Mrs. Uzumaki

and Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha were in the Hokage's office waiting for the reports.

Sakura suddenly stood up and brought everyone's attention towards her.

"What's wrong dear?" asked Mikoto

Sakura asked "Where is Jiraiya?"

Minato said "He is somewhere in the village, why?"

Sakura said "Find him, Tell him to remove this bandage in my eyes"

Mr. hyuuga raised his brow, asked "Why would we want to do that, when we know you are deadly?"

Sakura faced Mr. Hyuuga and said "Because If you still want to see Hyuuga Neji Alive,I am going to

need some of my Chakra back"

Mrs. Hyuuga snapped her head towards sakura and asked "What do you mean? Is he in danger?"

Sakura said "He is heading towards danger, His chakra is deplated, something must have happen"

Kushina stood up and said "Then what are we waiting for? Lets go!"

Minato stopped his wife and said "We can't do anything rush"

The door was broken and entered Tsunade, Iruka and the others

and informed the others the current situation.

Before Minato could even speak, Sakura cuts him and said "Tell Kakashi's Team to back off!"

"Why? Theyre looking for Sasuke" said Chouji

"I will search for him, The one's who just came in get ready in the Hospital and other areas of the

village, I can sense coming enemy ninja's. Hokage sama, you guys need to help Neji. He will die,

get Kakashi's team and tell him, to separate, some help you and some come back to the village, Iruka

san, Please tell Civilians to stay in their Houses, we are going to be under attack in an hour"said Sakura

With that Sakura left.

"Why do we have to follow her?" asked Shino

"I guarantee you whatever she is saying is true, that is how we avoided trouble coming back home"

said Iruka.

"But I still couldn't sense her Chakra" said Mr. Nara

"She doesn't need chakra to sense chakra" said Iruka.

Minato did hand signals and did two clones, one to look for Jiraiya, and another one to tell Kakashi's

team, to stop looking for the Uchiha, and Search for Hyuuga.

They nodded and left.

**JIRAIYA's P.O.V**

Jiraiya was heading back to his place, when he heard the Speakers

_**'Attention all Shinobi's and kunoichi's get ready for upcoming battle, Code RED! I repeat Code red**_

_**All civilians, calmly go to your homes and lock down your houses until we say it is safe. I repeat we**_

_**are about to be attacked.'**_

Jiraiya was helping the civilians to their homes, and making sure their places were secured.

"Jiraiya" shouted Minato.

Jiraiya turned around and saw Minato and asked "What is going on Minato?"

Minato said "I am only a clone, I was informed to tell you that you need to remove Sakura Haruno's

bandage in her eyes, it is an emergency"

That was all Jiraiya needed to know. He did a jutsu and soon run towardsd where Sakura is.

**KAKASHI'S P.O.V**

"Pakkun, are we close?" asked Kakashi

"Yes Kakashi, He seems to be in a battle with someone" said Pakkun.

Before they could go further, Minato stopped them.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"I am only a clone of Minato, I was informed, that Uchiha Sasuke will be safe, But we request help in

Hyuuga Neji's Part. His life is in Danger" said Minato

Everyone nodded and left.

Jiraiya ran past them

"Hey that was ero sannin!" said Naruto

"He was given a different task" said Minato.

Everyone nodded and left.

**SAKURA'S P.O.V**

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted as she ran beside him.

"Get away from here!" shouted Sasuke.

" I'm not going to leave you!" screamed Sakura

"You don't have your chakra!" reasoned Sasuke.

"SAKURA!" shouted Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya! Remove this now!" shouted Sakura

Jiraiya nodded and did hand signals and did a release jutsu.

Sakura pulled the Bandage off her eyes.

Sakura inspected the place.

Sasuke was bleeding heavily from his abdomen,

Sakura assumed Sasuke has not fully healed himself from the poison.

Sakura Jumped and threw a kunai.

Making Sasuke look back and saw Sakura's eyes.

"hn" said Sasuke as he used chidori on an enemy.

Sakura used her medical knowledge to hit on pressure points on the enemy.

**NEJI'S P.O.V**

Neji was panting while clutching his right arm.

"Neji!" shouted Tenten

Neji turned around and clutched his head "ARGH!"

When everyone arrived in the place.

The man who tried to kill Neji was dead on the floor.

Neji's hair was now pointing everywhere, his body was covered with marks.

His eyes changed into Full Black, and his skin was gray.

He was panting hard and hissed at his friends.

"Neji!" shouted the others.

"What is going on?" asked Mr. Hyuuga

"He must have killed the man, so the mark was transferred to him, He is now the Full sin of Gluttony"

said Itachi.

"How do we transform him back?" asked a worried Tenten

"I'm not entirely sure, Sakura only told us is to kill the person or be helped by virtue, however we

haven't met any the virtue marks" informed Minato

In a few seconds, Kiba and Shikamaru were thrown through a couple of trees.

And everyone was separated.

**SAKURA'S P.O.V**

Sakura Sensed a havoc in the west.

"Neji" she whispered.

Sakura and Sasuke finished the last person

"Jiraiya, Bring everyone back in the village, don't let anyone out" sakura said

Jiraiya nodded and left.

"Sakura, what is going on?" asked Sasuke

"Sasuke, I haven't been honest with you" started Sakura

"Then be honest with me Sakura" said Sasuke

"I promise I'll tell you everything later but not now, I need to do things for now" said Sakura

Sakura started to leave but a hand stopped her,

Sakura turned around and asked "What?"

"Were you being honest when you said you loved me?" asked Sasuke

"Sasuke... I would never lie to you about that" said Sakura

"hn" said Sasuke

Sakura smiled and kissed him in the cheeks, "I promise, but for now please keep everyone inside the

village, don't let anyone out"

Sasuke nodded and left.

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes.

"resa reso meilrane aiou lei wata makerinai" Sakura Chanted

When she opened her eyes, it was of a different color,

She sniffed the air, and grinned. And ran off

**NEJI'S P.O.V**

Tenten was panting and had a few bruises, Ino was unconscious and was being healed by Mikoto,

Shikamaru was limping towards his injured mother, Mrs. Yamanaka, Mrs. Nara, Mrs. Hyuuga left the

place and was in the village helping the Hokage with the rising injured patients. Mr. Yamanaka,

Mr. Nara, Mr. Hyuuga, Mr. Uchiha and Mr. Uzumaki along with Naruto.

Neji saw Hinata heading towards him and so he punched her in the gut that sent her flying.

"HINATA!" shouted Naruto as Naruto and Karin rushed towards Hinata. Karin checked Hinata's body

and said "She needs to be sent to the hospital A.S.A.P she is bleeding internally" Mr. Hyuuga Nodded

and carried his daughter away, suigetsu, karin, and Kiba behind his back.

Naruto was still in his kneeling position.

" . HOLDING. BACK" Naruto Growled.

Mr. Uchiha and Mr. Uzumaki turned around when they heard the familiar voice.

They turned around to see Naruto being covered with Red Chakra of the Kyuubi.

Naruto Ran towards Neji and punched Neji straight in the face.

The others has stopped and is now thinking of a way to control Naruto as well.

"He had to lose control!" said a frustrated Kushina

"Everyone!"Shouted Jiraiya.

The others turned around and said "Jiraiya!"

"We have to go back in the village, it is an emergency!" shouted Jiraiya.

"But Naruto and Neji isn't in their right minds" said Tenten

"You have to leave them, I will handle it" reasoned Jiraiya

"Jiraiya! Theyre both Unstable!" reasoned Mikoto

Jiraiya smiled and said "I wasn't called a sannin for nothing"

The Hokage nodded and told the others to go.

Once everyone left. He made clones and told them of what to do.

Once everyone was gone except for Naruto and Neji.

Jiraiya turned around and faced them as they fought.

**SASUKE'S P.O.V**

Sasuke was heading back to the village when he felt a familiar Chakra that was going rampage.

"Itachi" Sasuke Whispered as he ran towards the location.

Itachi felt a chakra and turned around and growled.

"Sasukeee" Itachi smirked Sadistically.

"hn" said Sasuke

"why aren't you with you precious girlfriend?" asked Itachi

"None of your business" glared Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Itachi and noticed something off, His body was covered in marks and his eyes was

the color black, and like Neji had gray skin.

"Hm, she has always been precious to you, She is a powerful woman, I wouldn't mind having her at

my side" Itachi smirked.

Sasuke glared and shouted "She is **mine**". Sasuke knew his cursed seal was throbbing.

"Temper, young brother. Or you'll never be able to catch up with her, and she might just leave you"

said Itachi

That was it. Sasuke snapped and his Curse Seal started to spread.

**SAKURA's P.O.V**

Sakura was grinning from ear to ear.

"hehehe I feel it, Someone's gonna dieeeeeeee" Sakura Sang

"Sakura"

Sakura turned around and said "Want to be the one to die?"

"It's not yet my time" said the man

"It is everyone's time when it's in my hands" grinned Sakura

"What ever do you mean?" the man mocked

"You should know, after all you were the one who did this to me. Third Hokage" Sakura said

The third Hokage smirked.

To everyone: Please review, Tell me what you guys think. Pretty pleaseeeee :)


End file.
